The Glassman Encounter
by skscutie
Summary: A new psychologist comes to Caltech, and takes a liking to everyones favorite scientist. And Sheldon cannot figure out why his mouth goes dry when she's around! OCxCanon, no like, no read.
1. The Prologue

_Authors note: Hey guys! Geez, I havnt posted here in what? A year? Damn! Well, I thought I might as well start again! Wellt his story is based around Sheldon and my OC Dr. Daphne Glassman and _yes_ it is a pairing so if you dont like it STOP READING NAO. I know this is short its short and I _promise_ later chapters will be longer!_

_I do not own the Big Bang Theory I only own my OC._

_

* * *

_

"Yeah so when are you coming out?" The female physicist asked offhandedly, working on the computer, most likely for her next physics experiment at work. The woman on the other line sighed, "Ugh Les' I really don't know, Im still packing it could be could a few more days.."

"Oh cmon! I get you booked as a visiting professor and this is how you repay me? Do you know how many strings I had to pull to do that? And if your they like you, they might even give you a permanent position." She pushes her glasses up her noes and leans back into her chair. "I know, I know.." The girl replies, "Im just nervous, Im suppose to be speaking next Monday, thats only 4 days, and-" "Look, come down here tomorrow, and we can look for apartments for you, how about that?"

Theres a sigh from the other end of the line, "Alright fine, tomorrow, pick me up?"

"Sure, see you then. Bye, Daph."

* * *

"Im telling you the Borg could kick some major Klingon ass!" Wolowitz argues at Leonard, "Oh please, as if.." He sighs, and the form of Leslie Winkle, his one night stand, begins walking over to them. "Is she..coming over here?" He asks, looking down. Sheldon looks up and rolls his eyes, "Marvelous, not only is my chicken dry but I have to listen to _her_ able on about her pointless research.." He whines like a child, poking at the chicken in his salad idly.

"Hey Leonard, howard, Raj-" She acknowledges him and the others with a jerk of her head, but of course, stops at Sheldon. "-dumbass." He twitches in annoyance, but try to ignore her. She sits, "Hey I was wondering, are they any free apartments in your building?" This strikes fear into the heart of the OCD physicist. "Your not thinking of moving into our residence are you?" Sheldon panics, and the female scoffs, "Uh no, I was asking for a friend, she's gonna be the VP for the psychology department."

"Ohhh yeah I heard about that.." Leonard motions with his fork before taking another bite of his meal, "Dr. Glassman, isn't it? Well I think the apartment above us is vacant, I think I could like, get our tenant to give you a tour. "

"Great, so, Sunday if you can." She stands once again, "Later Leonard, Raj, Howard-" She scoffs before turning on her heel and beginning to walk away, "-dumbass."

Sheldon turned to his roommate, making a noise in his throat of distress. "Why did you tell her that!" This earns him weirded out looks from all his companions, "Whats the matter? So you might have a new neighbor so what?" Howard shrugs, "No big deal."

"What if this person is like _her_?" He motions, "Oh cmon Sheldon at least _try_ to be neighborly, just this once." Leonard begs, not wanting to be embarrassed in from of yet another neighbor and possible future co-worker. He huffs and stands "Im not talking to you." And turns around to shoot to the glasses-bearing man before walking away.

"I don't like this Leonard, not one bit!"


	2. The Dumbass

**_Hey guys! New Chapter! YAAAY! Well anyways, I noticed I got a few watches on this story! Thanks you guys! :D Id really appreciate reviews, they really make my day :) So enjoy! And dont forget to review!_**

* * *

"Well that place was nice.."

"Leslie, I couldn't tell if the manager of the building was guy or a girl!….or _both_!" Daphne shuddered, sinking into the passengers seat of her friends car. "Your too picky, this is California, beggars can't be choosers. And if push comes to shove you can live with me." The female Leonard laments, her eyes on the road. "Um no, we tried that, it didn't last a week."

That was true at least, Leslie and Daphne **_had_** tried to room together when they were younger, barely out of high school. But when Daphne said Green, Leslie said Red. When Daphne argued "Star Trek", Leslie yelled "Planet of the Apes". Apples: Bananas. Nachos: Ramen. Sweet tarts: Chocolate. The bickering went _on_ and _on_ and **_on_**, the were just far too different to live together.

"Isn't there anything else in this damn city even remotely close to the university?"The psychologist whines, looking at the newspaper's "for rent" section, where listings had been circled, then crossed out many times over. She didn't want to have to take a freaking train just to get to work and back everyday.

"Well I know this _one_ last place..but I was saving it as kind of a last resort.."Daphne looks up, interested at the mention of another possible apartment. "I doubt you wanna live **there**.."Her friend rolls her eyes, obviously she didn't like the place of which she spoke.

"Why? Nothing can be as bad as that first run down loft, I refuse to sleep anywhere that the floor scatters when you turn the lights on…"She shivered, the image seeming fresh in her mind.

"No no, its not that its that.."She stops at a red light. "You know that guy I told you about? Leonard? Well its his building.." "But I thought you said Leonard was ok?" The driver scoffed, "Oh he is! Its his roommate-" Her voice became a whine, mockery ringing from it. "-_**Dr**. Sheldon Cooper_.."

"Who?"

"The dumbass." The car goes back into motion.

"Ohhh! Him!" Daphne nods, she'd listened many a night listening to her friend complain and yell about said aptly named physicist, though never having heard the "dumbass"'s real name. "He can't be that bad.."She muses with a flaunt of her hand, waving off Leslie's clear hatred, "Oh believe me, he is, he thinks he's smarter than everyone on the whole damn planet!"

She let the newspaper article fall into her lap, a sigh escaping her. "You know Ill get along with anyone Les, and it won't be like I'm _sharing_ a room with them..Ill only live in there building."The vehicle turns down a main, downtown road, happening to be the one which said-apartment building resides.

"You'll think different after you meet him, trust me…"The monotoned woman takes out her cell phone, no doubt to call Leonard and tell him to meet them out there, and possibly show them the apartment.

The red-head rolled her eyes, "Sure Les, sure…"


	3. The Encounter

_Im baaaaaaack! XD Well heres some more fix you rabid dogs! Oh, and I want to mention, ReidnessandCohenLove, who gave the first review! She has my love forever! XD Ok enough of my rambling, to the fic!_

_

* * *

_

"Im serious, brace yourself. Sheldon is a complete-… a complete-…"Leslie struggled to find a fitting adjective as she shut the drivers side of the car, having already gotten out. "Oh you said something pretty good this morning, a "mere smear on the window of life" was it?" Daphne smirked, also getting out.

"Yes, thank you!" Her friend flaunted her hand sarcastically, making her laugh. "Well lets get this over with.."

"Come on Sheldon.." Leonard seethed through his teeth, trying to be patient with his seemingly psychotic roommate. He was poised at the door, hand on the knob, wanting to go down to meet the 2 females. "I refuse!" Sheldon shook his head coyly, sitting back in his spot on the couch. Leonard had received the call from Leslie only minutes before, in fact asking them to come on. "Please Sheldon.." He begged, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Please be neighborly just the one time…"

"For what purpose? So you can engage in mindless coitus with Leslie Winkle once again? I think not!"

He groaned, "Look, do this for me and take you to the train park this weekend!" There was a pause. "…you promise?" Sheldon asked suspiciously, letting his arms fall from the closed off gesture they were in. "Yes! I promise! Now please come on!" Sheldon got up, "Oh alright, your such a Nervous Nelly today!". Leonard suppressed a groan as he slammed the door behind them.

The girls barely had time to take the first step before Leonard barreled around the corner of the flight of stairs, spotting them and immediately trying to act as though he had not completely sprinted down the stairs.

"Hey ladies…"He smiled nervously, dragging out the 'hey". "Hey Leonard, this is Daphne."Leslie gestured to her friend.

"Oh yes, hi-" He greeted, holding out his hand to shake as he trotted down the rest of the stairs. "-,Dr Glassman, Iv e heard so much." He finished as he shook her hand. "Please, just Daphne."She smiled.

"And this is-.."Leonard turned to introduce his fellow scientist but found he was alone in this greeting: he sighed, "Sheldon get down here!"

Said roommate came around the corner, looking down, rather annoyed. "Asshole.."Leslie acknowledged, smirking. Sheldon took a deep breath, ignoring the all too familiar instrument. "Daphne this is Dr. Cooper." Leonard introduced, elbowing him.

"Hello.." The stubborn physicist nodded to the ground. "Dr. Cooper." Daphne tried to bend her head a bit to see his face.

Sheldon couldn't help but look up a bit: but when he did, he seemed to be struck with Rigor Mortis. He wanted to speak and even opened his mouth to do so, but the words wouldn't come: his mouth was too dry.

The red-head blinked, "Dr Cooper are you alright?" When she received no answer she looked to Leonard for a possible explanation. "Sheldon…"Leonard asked, "Sheldon!"

This popped him out of his paralyzed state, and he looked at all 3 rather clueless doctors quickly. "I have to go." He informed before pushing past Leonard and quickly sprinting up the staircase, disappearing around the corner.

It was silent for a long moment, "Im uh…sorry…for Sheldon."Leonard smiled nervously at the women, "Sheldon just not use to…people….Um..lets go look at that apartment, shall we?" He pointed and began to climb the stairs, signaling for the women to follow.

As they did Leslie had to take advantage of the situation and leaned over to her friend to whisper:

"Told 'ya he was weird."


	4. The Diagnosis

A certain blonde tenant had to push past moving men a few days later just to get to her level, but gave up on going home after seeing that a dresser had been temporarily rested in front of her door. She walked into her neighbors apartment, without knocking of course, feeling right at home. "Hey guys.."She greeted, though it trailed off as she saw Sheldon on the couch, thermometer in his mouth, notebook in his lap and his board covered in symptoms and probable diagnosis's. "Oh hey Penny.."Leonard smiled, walking over from the kitchen, "Welcome home, how was your vacation?"

"Um…yeah…not even going to ask." She ruled, looking back to Leonard. "Oh it was greet! Though I didn't enjoy scalding rocks being dropped on my back…"She muttered, referring to her weekend at the Spa. "But anyways, whats with the moving crew?" "A new coworker of mine and Sheldon's is moving in upstairs…"His eyes trailed to Sheldon and then back to Penny, and after a long silence she sighed, "Ok, Ill buy it, whats the matter with Sheldon?"

"He thinks he's sick-"Leonard began to explain before being interrupted by the topic of the conversation. "Sick? Sick! Leonard, for all we know I could be dying from influenza!" He countered, letting the notebook fall onto the couch as he stood. "Sheldon-!" His roommate tried to explain but found himself talking to his back, followed by the slam of a bedroom door. "Well…"Penny sat down on the couch and picked up the apparent Sheldon-written medical journal. "Lets take a look, shall we?" She opened it, flipping through the pages, "Oh look here-" Leonard sat down next to her and she tilted the book for him to see, "Symptoms: abnormal perspiration to upper lip, palms and underarms.."She wrinkled her nose, "Increased blood flow to face resulting in reddening of the skin.." A smile began to creep over her face, "Momentary confusion, lack of secretion from the salivary glands…" She let the book fall, "Awwww!"

"What?"Leonard asked, confused as to why all of this cute in any way. "Don't you see what this means Leonard?" Penny stood, smiling. "Our little Shelly, has a crush! Ohhh fill me in! Whats her name?"She shook Leonard's shoulders but then stopped, her face full of worry, "Is it a she….right?"

"Um…I-I think so…"He said, "He did kinda freak out when he met Dr. Glassman…" "Is that the girl moving in upstairs?" She asks hopefully, and squeals when he nods a bit. "I have to meet her! We could get them together!"

"Penny I dunno if we should…you know Sheldon isn't good with…people..but Im sure it would help if you, ya' know, went in there and told him he does /not/ have the black plague…" She pouts a bit, "Fine fine…"

* * *

"Don't come in.."Sheldon answered at the knock at his door, "-Or come in anyway…"He sighed, keeping his eyes glued to his computer screen and Penny came in anyway. "Hey Sheldon…how are ya?" His neighbor seemed to have an immovable grin plastered on her face, like a girl who knew a big secret. "What do you want Penny? I don't like people in my room…." He complained, not looking up at her.

She went and sat on his bed, smiling bigger, "Well I just wanted to tell you I think I might know whats wrong with you…" A very "Sheldoneque" giggle escaped him, "Penny I could be terminally ill, if you could tell me a correct diagnosis I will /give/ you my Ph.D.." He smirked, making her narrow her eyes narrow. "Well fine maybe I wont tell you…" "No no! Do tell! I could use a good laugh."He turned in his chair to face her, smiling coyly. She sighed, "Ok listen, I think you might have a crush on that girl…you know, the one moving in upstairs." He laughed, "Penny, I don't see how I could be attracted to a woman, much less a coworker, I just met!". She got up, "Well it all adds up! Dry mouth, sweating, blushing-"

"You went in my journal!" He stood up also, in a offended stance, "I keep track of the state of my hemorrhoids in there!" "Ohhh…"Penny groaned in disgust, glad she must have skip dove that page. "What else have you looked at!" He was clearly defensive about all this, almost as much as that time she read those letters from his Me-maw, little bubbles on at the corners of his mouth and all. "I haven't looked at anything! I was just trying to help!" The fellow tenant tried to dig herself out of this hole, "Out out! Shoo shoo!" He ushered her out the door, slamming it angrily behind her. Penny found herself walking back to the living room, greeted by the site of Leonard, accompanied by the newly arrived Raja and Howard, peeking over the couch at her. "So…how did it go?"Leonard asked in a hopeful, singsong voice.

"Um…I think I made it worse…"

* * *

How could this be? She _couldn't_ be right! Penny was….almost never right about this sort of thing!. Sheldon thought, pacing his room. Could it be possible that emotionless, socially awkward Sheldon Cooper _finally_ had a crush? After 29 whole years? "No! I refuse to believe it!"" He said verbally, stomping his foot in a child-like manner. Though, from what he'd been told, the symptoms did add up… The only way to find the true answer to this problem? An experiment. "Alright…Ill go to her seminar..and see how that makes me feel!" He declared, pleased with himself, 'And I wager, I wont feel a thing!"

Though he for the life of him he couldn't figure out why he had the urge to wear a button up suit to a simple, everyday seminar.


	5. The Invitation

_I feel ridiculous with these terribly short chapters, it makes me look like a horribly inexperienced writer. /3 I know. I apologize for it. _

~-~-~-~-~-~Insert swirling atom here-~-~-~-~-~-~

For her seminar, Daphne had decided on a simple grey, pinstriped office skirt with a matching jacket, and a ruffly white blouse to go underneath. Grabbing her keys, the redhead headed out the door and down the stairs. She'd check her mail real quick before heading out, she thought, half running down the steps. Though, unable to slow down enough in her haste, the young doctor bumped into a blonde woman at the post boxes.

"Oh- I'm sorry!" She apologized quickly. The blonde turned around, looking her over before flashing a quick smile. "No no, it's alright." She spoke quickly, nodding. "I'm Daphne, just moved in." She smiled slightly, sticking her key into the lock and opening her mailbox. Penny's eyes widened slightly. "You mean, you're Dr. Glassman?"

"Er, yes-"

"I'm Penny! Leonard's girlfriend..I live downstairs from you, It's nice to meet you!" She held out a hand, grinning. Smiling slightly, the redhead reached out and shook her hand. "Right. Well, uh...I'd better get going. Don't want to be late!" Removing her mail from the box, Daphne shut it up quickly. "Goodbye Penny, it was nice to meet you!" And with that, she was off.

~-~-~-~-~-~Insert swirling atom here-~-~-~-~-~-~

He was Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper: B.S., M.S., M.A., Ph.D. and Sc.D. A simple seminar on Stockholm's Syndrome should _not_ be this difficult he thought to himself as he fidgeted and re-positioned himself in the folding auditorium chair, the worn red fabric making an irritating crunching sound. It wasn't that the speech didn't hold his attention: but the speaker herself distracted him terribly; he admired the way she was able to speak so fluidly, unlike himself, she could speak to this large crowd of Sophomore college students without twitching or her words slurring with panic: his focus was on the way she walked across the platform, and when he was snapped back into reality: it was over. The doctor was already getting off the stage to leave. Now was his chance: he was going to go up and talk to her. He refused to end up like Raj: he wouldn't need a drink to have civil conversation.

Sheldon cleared his throat loudly as he walked up behind her, she turned quickly, "Oh! Doctor Cooper, hello.."She smiled, pivoting the rest of her body to face him.

Mouth dry, a long beat of uncomfortable silence passed between them; broken by the female doctor apprehensively, "Was there…something you needed?" She slips her laptop into her bag; slinging it over her shoulder. "I wished to say…" He begins, getting the conversation to it's feet, finally. "-that your lecture was both entertaining and stimulating to the mind." Another moment of silence took place before Daphne chortled lightly, one hand to her mouth as she began to walk up the center walk-way of the auditorium to the door. "Thank you, Dr. Cooper; I'm glad you enjoyed it."

It could have ended here, right here. He spoke to her, he could rationally tell himself attempted to have a conversation and she walked away. He could say that she- "Are you coming?" Sheldon turns slightly and sees the red-head stopped in the middle of the isle. She hadn't just walked away, she expected him to walk with her. Without another word he takes a few long strides toward her and begins walking next to her; "You work with string-theory, yes?" Is her first question as she looks over to him, having to do so slightly upwards. He was rather tall, after all. "Yes…" Sheldon responds in a fond voice, please to know the woman was at a decent level of intelligence; "-it's a fascinating field really." Daphne nods, "I'm sure. I've had the liberty of reading a few of yore books, which were quite fascinating but- I'm wondering; why would you attend a lecture on a psychological condition if it has nothing to do with you field of work?".

There was that Rigor Mortis again. What could he say? Quickly, he replies in the most professional,_ I'm-not-fascinated-by-you-at-all_ way he can muster. "I felt it appropriate to further my understanding in all fields of meaningful research." Daphne laughs a bit, eyes casting down as they exit the building and approach her small red Sedan; "That's quite flattering of you to say, Dr. Cooper." Daphne says brightly, taking the 'meaningful research' remark as a compliment. "Well-" The red-head reaches for the driver's side door handle; "-I suppose i'll see you later then?".

It's now or never, Sheldon. "Daphne-" He pipes up as she gets into the vehicle; "Leonard and I are having guests over for dinner tonight. It's Tuesday- we have chinese food on Tuesday." Sheldon gives an awkward smile; "Would you care to join us?". The girl pretends to give it some thought before finally answering; "I'll have to push a fe things around-but of course. Ill see you tonight then?." The physicist nods and waves a bit to the car as it drives away; pulling out his phone with an odd sense of self-accomplishment.

"Leonard, you may come and retrieve me now. I am having a guest tonight, and no; you may _not_ engage in coitus with her."


End file.
